sheepmanfanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rayosytruenos
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Sheep Man Fan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Admin Uh.... thanks, I guess? The WonderKat (Talk) 17:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Will do. The WonderKat (Talk) 17:50, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I know what the first 3 are, but what's Thumb Wrestling Federation? Never heard of it. Cool idea though. The WonderKat (Talk) 17:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Saw a video of it. Laughed quite a bit. The WonderKat (Talk) 18:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Sure. I'll put it on here when I'm done. The WonderKat (Talk) 17:36, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It'll take a while, but sure. They won't have pictures'' yet'', though. The WonderKat (Talk) 17:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks! Got Sheepy & Wire Sponge's userboxes done already, BTW. The WonderKat (Talk) 17:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yup i did thanks for finding a photo of him for the userbox The WonderKat (Talk) 18:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I... really don't know how to explain how to do it. The WonderKat (Talk) 01:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, you figured it out. The WonderKat (Talk) 21:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) thx for making those The WonderKat (Talk) 00:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Kid vs. Kat I have not seen it. The WonderKat (Talk) 22:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) About Erni Man How did you get her password? If I didn't know better, I'd say ''you ''were Erni Man. The WonderKat (Talk) 16:52, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Who Is That/Que Es Esto Who Is The Show Of The Wiki Que Es El Show De Este Wiki I Speak Spanish And A Bit English Yo Hablo EspañolY Un Poco Ingles Hi How To Submit Photos? How To Create Userboxes? Admin Oh Thanks........I Guess? New look I like the new look! The WonderKat (Talk) 19:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) File:Favicon.ico make one here http://www.favicon.cc/ The WonderKat (Talk) 01:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Um... Are you gonna make pages anytime soon?Tabby the Hedgehog 16:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat?On here,not T.U.F.F. Puppy Wiki chat.Tabby 22:38, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Meet me o9n the TUFF Pupy wiki chat now,Tabby 20:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Dude, are you still active? Just asking...Tabby (talk) 22:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC)